This application generally relates to distributing content items, such as audio tracks, to users.
A proliferation of content provider services gives users access to all types of digital content including, music, movies, books, etc. Typically, a content provider service obtains license rights to a library of digital content. A user subscribes to the content provider service to receive content items, either individually or bundled together (e.g., by genre) via a stream. Users receive the content items via various different types of user devices including, for example, mobile devices, other computers, network-enabled stereo receivers, etc. Users are charged according to many different types of payment methodologies including, for example, periodic subscription charges, charges by content item, charges by unit time, etc. Traditional search engines and similar tools allow users to search libraries of available content to find content items for viewing, listening and/or downloading.